


Holding On

by hanyou_elf



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't want to leave Spencer alone in Indiana.  Spencer understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

Derek doesn't want to let Spencer leave his sight when they get to Indiana. The last time Spencer had been alone with farmland readily available, it had ended in a nightmarish hunt.

And while Derek can admit to himself his less than platonic feelings, he can't admit that to Spencer just yet. But he's not ready to let Spencer wander around in rural life without his eyes on the younger man either. He prefers to know that Spencer is as safe and as healthy as possible, beside him. Where Derek can keep an eye on him.

This way, if the psychotic killer comes after Spencer and tries to kidnap him, Derek knows he'll be dead before he has to face the reality of Spencer less than healthy again.

"Morgan, you okay?" Spencer asks, cocking his head to the side curiously as they drive ever closer to the ominous rows of corn.

"Fine," Derek answers. And if that's any indication of Derek's lack of okay-ness, it's that. Derek knows that, and he would flinch if he wanted to let Spencer completely in.

Derek wants to pull off of the road, hug Spencer as close as humanly possible, and just keep him there until they go back to Quantico. He settles for laying his hand on Spencer's knee, patting awkwardly.

"I won't go anywhere without you," Spencer promises softly, and his hand covers Derek's hand.

And it's like Derek can breath again. It was as though the only thing he needed to hear was Spencer's reassurances. His chest eases and his death grip on the steering wheel loosens. He offers Spencer a small smile, not nearly enough for the feelings that he has warring within himself. His hand turns beneath Spencer's and their fingers lace together, ever so lightly.

It's not enough to be hand-holding, but definitely enough to be what he needs in that moment.


End file.
